


Beetlejuice the Musical as Vines

by BisexualBeetle



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, Polyamory, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBeetle/pseuds/BisexualBeetle
Summary: BJTM As glorious vines
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Gay Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while watching vines and had a heart attack

Beetlejuice: Hey did you hear that Gay marriage is legal in the US  
Adam:  
Beetlejuice:Wanna get married  
Adam: Yeah let's go


	2. Bromance

~to the tune of "do you wanna build a snowman~  
Beetlejuice: 🎵Do you wanna have a bromance🎵   
Adam: 🎵Isn't that kinda gay?🎵  
Beetlejuice: 🎵No its not anymore🎵  
Adam: 🎵I'm walking out the the door🎵  
Beetlejuice: 🎵NO PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY🎵


	3. Dont stop believing

Otho: If there is anyone here with us today please speak   
Beetlejuice: jUsT a CiTy BoY, bOrN aNd RaSiEd In SoUtH-


	4. Corrsont

Delia: are you going to finish that ✨corrsont ✨  
Charles: who let deila on TikTok again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> -Bee


	5. I'm back bitches ft jschlatt and Nicki Minaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Yes I'm aware it's been awhile  
> This is the only fanfic I could ever slightly write well so I'm gonna try to update everyday! I've kinda moved away from the beetlejuice fandom and I'm currently hyperfixated on something else (which I'll probably make a series for as well) enjoy this!  
> ❤

Adam: LEAVE ME ALONE FREDDIE MERCURY YOU'RE SUSSPOSED TO BE DEAD-

Beetlejuice: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYEEEEE

\~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Lydia: *screams at the top of her lungs in a high pitch*

Delia: Omg she just hit a ariana grande note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit two in one!!! Wanted to start off with a bang so there you go! Probably gonna update around 5pm est tomorrow (I'll set a reminder)  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day and get plenty of rest🧡  
> Anyway just a heads up somewhere in spring I'll be taking a break, don't know for sure when depends on when my dads funeral is.  
> N E WAYS  
> have a wonderful day💜


	6. Half past fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late yall I had school work and I just spent time with my mother.  
> Anyway I've decided ima just do as many as a want a chapter.  
> Someone commented that their sorry about my dad and that there sending positive vibes to my family last chapter and I just wanna say thank you! 💜  
> Anyway back to the shitshow

Lydia: Hi there, its half past I don't give a fuck

~~~~~~~

Delia: Hey, could everyone leave the kitchen while I get my fourth pudding cup..... I just dont want anyone to know I've ate four pudding cups

~~~~~~~

Barbara: so what do you think about space travel 

A literal sandworm: *hiss*

Barbara: I dont speak Spanish sorr-

~~~~~~~

The Maitlands and deetzs: here on college street with a raccoon at shoppers drug mart!

Beej: *chugging cough medicine*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm just gonna start treating these authors notes like a blog so here's what's today's is  
> Y'all really got to start fucking listening to taylor swift that shit poppin.  
> Speak now and 1989 are such a vibe   
> ALSO LISTEN TO NEW ROMANTICS  
> Anyway remember to take care of yourself💙


	7. Return from the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna update everyday!  
> Also me: sleep  
> ANWAY  
> sorry I've been gone my school has turned into dangaroopa /j  
> Anway if anyone asks no I don't have the fucking Mr. Wastaken notes

IVE RETURNED. I'm trying to like ACTUALLY work on this but I also spend my time saying "bussy" in roblox because it isnt banned.  
Anyway enjoy a meme

Beej talking about juno: someone lied go here multiple times and told her she was fly, hot, and cool. She is none of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Your homework is too go watch the music video for Georgenotfound onlyfans that shit poppin  
> Today I wrote "your vaild" on the bathroom wall at school #vandalise  
> 🧡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
